Les étoiles qui dansent dans tes yeux
by Red Candies
Summary: "Le loup-garou ne tressaillit même pas en entendant la voix si familière de la métamorphomage. Bien sûr qu'elle était là, elle ne lâchait jamais rien. Une part au fond de lui avait même espéré qu'elle vienne le trouver, une dernière part de folie qui le rattachait à la vie." - OS qui suit la scène de l'infirmerie à la fin du tome 6.


Bonjour bonjour ! Je viens ajouter ma plume à l'univers d'Harry Potter, ce qui est pour moi un grand pas je l'admets. Fan depuis toujours, je n'ai jamais osé toucher le chef-d'oeuvre de notre chère J. . Mais un marathon récent a ravivé ma flamme et ce petit OS m'est venu à l'esprit. Le couple Remus x Tonks est certainement mon couple préféré de tout l'univers et de beaucoup d'univers confondus. Tonks est d'ailleurs l'amour de ma vie. J'ai toujours voulu écrire une scène post-mort de Dumbledore notamment parce que pour moi, les sentiments de Remus n'ont jamais été suffisamment développés (et je ne parle pas de la mort de Sirius hum...) et la scène de l'hôpital (je parle des livres, donc) est pour moi un point culminant de l'histoire entre Remus et Tonks. J'ai toujours voulu savoir comment notre métamorphomage préférée a retrouvé ses cheveux roses !

Bref, voici donc, j'espère que ça va vous plaire. C'est un peu... trash et je mets un TW tentative de suicide et donc pensées assez sombres, mais je trouve que ça rend la scène belle. Je tiens à préciser que cette tentative n'aboutit pas et elle a une place "mineure" dirais-je dans le OS, si ça doit vous freiner il y a bien plus derrière cette histoire. :)  
Bien sûr, je ne suis pas payée pour avoir écrit ça, tout ça, tout ça.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Une nuit de pleine lune aurait parfaitement collé à la situation. La beauté de l'astre aurait illuminé de ses rayons tout le château de Poudlard, se substituant aux lumières artificielles qui ne s'éteindraient pas cette nuit. La lune a un effet à la fois réconfortant et mystérieux et elle n'est jamais aussi belle que lorsqu'elle est entière. Mais cette nuit-là, elle est tellement petite qu'elle n'éclaire même pas le sommet de la plus haute tour. Cette nuit, l'astre se tait, porte le deuil de la mort d'un directeur qui a laissé beaucoup trop de cœurs brisés derrière lui. Les sorciers qui ont vaillamment combattu sont épuisés et ils se fichent bien de savoir comment se porte la lune, elle leur est insignifiante dans un moment pareil. En fait, ils lui sont reconnaissants de ne pas montrer sa beauté ; cette nuit n'est pas la sienne, sa lueur porteuse d'espoir serait perçue comme une agression. Seules les étoiles, métaphores des âmes emportées, ont le droit d'illuminer leurs prunelles. Peut-être qu'une d'entre elles porte déjà le visage de Dumbledore, et si les sorciers s'approchent suffisamment, peut-être le verront-ils sourire malicieusement comme à son habitude, nullement affecté par sa mort. Peut-être alors le monde magique saura-t-il trouver la force de se relever et de se battre. Mais les étoiles ne sont pas plus éclatantes que la lune, car quelle prétention auraient-elles à accueillir dans leurs branches l'âme d'un être aussi important sur Terre ? Elles ne veulent pas de lui, pas encore. Et pourtant, le voici qui arrive, heureux de pouvoir enfin prendre sa retraite.

Remus Lupin aurait bien aimé que le vieillard reste encore en vie un peu plus longtemps. Voilà que son ultime soutien venait de dévaler la tour d'Astronomie, seulement un an après la disparition de son ami retrouvé. Assailli par les souvenirs de son enfance, le loup-garou en vient à se demander s'il n'avait pas été maudit dès sa naissance. Personne ne porte le deuil plus que lui, qui a vu tout son monde s'écrouler au fil de sa vie. Et pourquoi ce même fil ne voulait-il pas se couper pour de bon pour le laisser rejoindre les étoiles, lui aussi ? Est-il trop lié à l'astre nocturne pour en rejoindre ses cieux ? L'annonce de la mort de Dumbledore lui était arrivée plus vive qu'un coup de poignard, qu'une centaine. Son dernier rempart s'était brisé et l'espoir en lui avait volé en éclat. Il ne s'en relèverait pas, il en est persuadé. Il n'avait jamais eu peur de sa propre mort mais apparemment, cette dernière n'était pas pressée de le rencontrer. Alors c'est pour quoi il se tient en haut de la tour d'Astronomie, au même endroit où son mentor a exhalé son dernier soupire. Lupin est un Gryffondor avec un côté paradoxalement lâche qu'il a toujours tenté de réprimer. Mais ce soir, il n'a plus envie de le laisser dans un coin sombre de son esprit. Un dernier regard à la lune lui permet de faire un pas en avant. Bientôt ils seront liés par un nouveau pacte qui est celui de la mort, et l'enfant de la nuit sera l'enfant du repos éternel.

« Remus ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Le loup-garou ne tressaillit même pas en entendant la voix si familière de la métamorphomage. Bien sûr qu'elle était là, elle ne lâchait jamais rien. Une part au fond de lui avait même _espéré_ qu'elle vienne le trouver, une dernière part de folie qui le rattachait à la vie. Il ne tourne pas la tête pour autant, les yeux toujours fixés sur la toison argentée. Il repense à la scène de l'hôpital où Tonks avait osé faire un tel scandale dans un moment pareil. Mais peut-être en avait-il besoin, de se sentir aimé une dernière fois.

« Remus, descends s'il te plaît, tu-tu me fais peur. »

Il n'a pas besoin de se retourner pour constater qu'elle pleure. Tonks qui n'est pas si facilement abattue a la voix coupée par des larmes que le sorcier imagine abondantes. Ces larmes, il le sait, ne sont pas pour Dumbledore mais bel et bien pour lui. Il n'a même pas besoin d'analyser toute sa phrase pour savoir que Tonks l'aime éperdument, par son inquiétude qui l'amène à bégayer légèrement, par les rougeurs qui doivent empourprer ses joues creuses. Remus n'a jamais croisé un être aussi pur et sincère dans sa vie entière, et voilà qu'il se trouvait devant lui pour le dissuader de faire une énorme bêtise. Nymphadora Tonks était-elle suffisante pour réparer les blessures qui avaient anéanti le cœur du loup-garou ?

« Tu n'es pas tout seul, Remus, s'il te plaît. »

Elle pleure toujours, de rage et de tristesse mélangées, de peur et de douleur. Elle semble lire dans ses pensées alors que lui se morfond sur sa solitude. Sirius, James, Dumbledore… ils ont tous fait parti de son passé, un passé qu'il peut considérer d'heureux grâce à eux. Ses années à Poudlard étaient les meilleures de toute sa vie et Tonks n'y était pas. Elle n'a jamais partagé ce bonheur. Dans ses moments les plus sombres, Remus sait que la sorcière ne parviendra pas à rendre leur futur aussi beau. Pourtant, dans des instants plus calmes et apaisés, le loup-garou se perd à imaginer des « et si ». Et si elle le rendait aussi heureux, après tout ? Qu'avait-il à perdre à essayer, enfin, après l'avoir tant refusée ?

« Je suis seul, Tonks. Tu le sais, je suis trop vieux, trop dangereux pour toi. Je ne suis pas un modèle d'optimisme non plus. Tu cesseras de t'intéresser à moi une fois l'adrénaline de la guerre partie, alors laisse-moi. »

Et pourtant il la repousse une dernière fois. Ce serait tellement plus facile si elle pouvait abandonner, si elle pouvait le laisser rejoindre les étoiles. N'a-t-elle donc aucune pitié pour lui ? Pendant ce qui lui semble une éternité, Tonks ne répond pas et Remus pense qu'elle est partie. Mais il sent une main frôler son épaule pour venir se poser contre son bras. La métamorphomage est là, à côté de lui. Aussi proche du vide que lui. Effrayé, le sorcier la tire en arrière pour la faire atterrir sur le plancher de la tour d'Astronomie. Enfin, il croise ses yeux. Ces douces prunelles noisettes qui autrefois brillaient d'une lueur à lui couper le souffle.

« Mais enfin Nymphadora, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!  
_ Si tu ne me veux pas auprès de toi dans cette vie, je le serai là-haut, murmure-t-elle en désignant le ciel de ses doigts tremblant. »

Jamais Remus n'avait entendu une phrase aussi stupide et pourtant, elle lui fait l'effet d'un carré de chocolat après une dure journée. Elle l'apaise. Loin du vide lui aussi, la cour lui semble beaucoup moins attrayante maintenant qu'il peut regarder la sorcière dans les yeux. Son cœur semble exploser, comme un feu d'artifices digne des jumeaux Weasley.

« Nymphadora ne dis pas de telles sottises, ce n'est pas ce que tu veux. »

Encore une fois, son expression est abattue. Il ne fixe plus la métamorphomage, à la fois gêné d'avoir été surpris dans une telle situation et bouleversé par les sensations qui se bousculent dans son corps, dans son cœur, dans son esprit. La gifle qui lui arrive en pleine figure le surprend alors, ce qui le force à croiser une énième fois le regard de Tonks. Elle ne pleure plus, mais ses yeux brillent avec une rage alors jamais vue.

« Arrête de me dire ce que je veux ou non ! Je suis une grande fille Remus, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié ! Je sais qui je suis et je sais ce que je veux, mais toi tu n'as pas l'air de le savoir, non. Si tu le savais, tu ne me ferais certainement pas tourner en rond depuis un an ! Est-ce que tu m'as regardée ces derniers temps, Remus ? Est-ce que tu as vu l'état dans lequel je suis ? Penses-tu que ta forme animale me ferait plus de mal que ce que tu m'infliges actuellement ? Je ne dors plus, je ne mange plus, je n'ai plus mes pouvoirs et toi tu… tu… tu oses dire que ce qui te retient c'est ta lycanthropie ? »

Le sorcier doit se faire violence pour ne pas céder lui aussi à la colère. Il se demande quels droits elle possède pour lui dire ça, elle qui, insouciante, ne connaît pas les douleurs des transformations, ne connaît pas la douleur qui lui déchire les entrailles à chaque fois qu'il se réveille et qu'il constate qu'il a fait mal à un de ses amis. Mais pourtant, il se demande aussi si elle n'a pas raison. Remus Lupin a déjà bien assez abîmé le cœur de Nymphadora Tonks. Et à cet instant précis, il se rend compte des perles salées qui dévalent ses joues à une vitesse folle. Il sent son corps glisser contre le mur qui supportait son poids jusqu'alors et le sorcier pleure jusqu'à ne plus avoir la force de le faire. Il sent à peine les bras de Tonks qui l'encerclent, le caressent, le réconfortent. Il pleure juste, pour la perte de son enfance, pour la perte de ses amis et de son mentor, pour tout ce que sa forme animale a pu faire de mal dans toute sa vie. Et pendant tout ce temps, l'odeur de la métamorphomage ne le quitte pas. Ce n'est qu'après un long moment que le loup-garou parvient à lever la tête, plongeant son regard dans celui de la sorcière. Elle souffre, elle aussi. Elle souffre pour lui.

« Je suis désolé, Nymphadora.  
_ Ce n'est rien, Remus. Je suis… désolée, moi aussi. Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement, et j'ai toujours pensé que tu te refusais à moi à cause de tous les arguments débiles que tu me sortais. Mais peut-être que je me suis trompée, et je suis désolée que tu aies dû subir toutes mes scènes. Mais si je ne peux pas être là pour toi de la manière dont je le voudrais… accepterais-tu au moins d'être mon ami ? »

Il n'en faut pas plus au sorcier pour lever les yeux au ciel et encadrer le visage de la métamorphomage entre ses mains. Il essuie du bout de son pouce quelques larmes vagabondes avant d'approcher son visage et de sceller ses lèvres sur celles sucrées de Tonks. Le baiser dure jusqu'à qu'aucun des deux n'ait de souffle en réserve. Au début, la sorcière ne comprend pas, mais elle accepte sans discuter ce qu'elle attend depuis toujours.

« Est-ce que... est-ce que tu as fait ça pour que je me taise ou…  
_ Je l'ai fait parce que je t'aime, Nymphadora. Je t'ai toujours aimé, mais j'avais tellement peur… de te faire mal, de te perdre… j'avais peur de tout. Mais ce soir, tu as fait de moi un vrai Gryffondor. Je pense qu'« ami » est un terme un peu trop faible pour représenter ce que je ressens pour toi. »

A ces mots, les cheveux ternes et gris de la métamorphomage se mettent à frétiller et une teinte rosée apparaît alors, recouvrant bientôt toute sa chevelure. Remus est émerveillé mais ce n'est pas ça qu'il fixe, pour une fois ; son regard est ancré dans celui de Nymphadora qui a retrouvé son éclat d'antan. Remus sait alors que les seules étoiles qu'il veut observer pour l'éternité sont celles qui dansent dans les prunelles de la métamorphomage. La lune peut encore l'attendre, il ne la rejoindra que quand son nouveau bonheur sera terminé, et pas avant. Et ce n'est pas ça qui va déranger Sirius, James et Dumbledore qui, là-haut, doivent déjà entamer une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu pour célébrer le nouveau couple qui vient de naître. _Ton heure viendra, Remus, mais pas maintenant._

* * *

Voilà pour moi ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, toute critique constructive est également la bienvenue. J'imagine que plus grand monde ne lit des fics Remus x Tonks en français, mais ne sait-on jamais.


End file.
